Tu m'échappes
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: OS avec le point de vue de Laura sur la relation entre Clint et Pietro. Relation qu'elle n'arrive pas à nommer, qu'elle refuse de nommer. Chanson fil rouge "Depuis qu'il vient chez nous" de Dalida. Pairing : HawkSilver. Présence de certains Avengers.


J'ai enfin trouvé le temps pour finir cet OS HawkSilver et vous le livrer. Il s'est allongé par rapport à ce que je pensais faire au début.

Tous les protagonistes de mon histoire sont la propriété de Marvel.

Comme une chanson me sert de fil rouge, cette dernière se trouve entre guillemets.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin.

* * *

Pov Laura Barton

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 23 janvier, le soleil commence à darder ses premiers rayons pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner pour mon mari et moi. Je dispose distraitement les couverts guettant les pas de Clint quand il descendra les escaliers. Finalement dix minutes plus tard, mon Hawkeye se fait entendre, un sourire illumine son visage et je sais sans hésitation à qui cela est il dû. Celui qui va arriver un peu plus tard chez nous.

-Bonjour, mon amour. Lui dis-je.

-Salut !

Il s'assoit à table et commence directement à dévorer son petit-déjeuner.

-Pietro arrive à quelle heure ? Je demande en buvant mon thé.

-Aucune idée. Avec sa vitesse, il peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Dit-il distraitement.

-Steve lui autorise à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour venir nous voir ? Il y a des risques qu'il se fasse remarquer.

-Steve, ni aucun de nous ne peut interdire quelque chose à ce gamin. Il fait ce que bon lui semble. Dit-il en commençant à faire la vaisselle.

Il a peu mangé ce matin comme toutes les fois où Pietro arrive pour passer quelques jours avec nous. Je monte à l'étage préparer la chambre d'amis pour le jeune homme laissant Clint dans la cuisine. J'ouvre l'armoire pour sortir des draps, je remarque que quelques tee-shirts et boxer ont été laissés sur la seconde étagère. Pietro se sent vraiment chez lui ici, cela me laisse un goût amer que je n'arrive à réprimer. Alors que je termine le lit, des coups brefs se font entendre à la porte d'entrée. La tornade Maximoff va chambouler ma vie et celle de mon mari pour cinq jours.

En descendant dans les escaliers, je vois Clint en pleine accolade avec Pietro.

-Bonjour ! Dis-je avec le sourire.

-Bonjour Laura. Répond le Maximoff en me faisant la bise.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien. Et toi ?

-Parfaitement, je passe quelques jours chez mon vieil homme préféré. Sourit-il.

Clint lui donne une petite tape amicale, pas vexé le moins du monde par la remarque. Les deux hommes montent à l'étage pour déposer les affaires du Maximoff dans sa chambre. J'entends leur voix joyeuses dans la chambre d'ami sans distinguer ce qu'il est dit. Clint m'a à peine adresser la parole depuis notre réveil mais avec Pietro, il est intarissable, posant des questions et répondant aux siennes avec entrain. Une fois redescendu, ils s'installent dans le salon à mes côtés, le jeune homme m'intègre parfois à leur conversation me demandant un avis. Mais mon mari ne le fait pas, son regard enjoué posé sur son gamin.

« Je t'écoute parler  
Je te regarde vivre  
Moi qui te connaît bien  
Je ne te reconnais plus  
Dieu, que tu as changé  
Depuis qu'il vient chez nous »

« Ça fait bientôt 10 ans  
Que nous vivons ensemble  
Toi qui me disais tout  
Tu te caches de moi  
Dieu, que tu as changé  
Depuis qu'il vient chez nous »

J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de discuter de cette relation que Clint entretient avec Pietro mais je me confronte à un mur. Je me remémore une de nos conversations arrivée quelques mois plus tôt.

 _Début flashback_

-Clint, que représente Maximoff pour toi?

-Je ne comprends pas bien le sens de ta question. Mais si tu veux une réponse, c'est mon gamin.

-C'est-à-dire ? Tu le considères comme un fils, un frère, un ami ?

Clint fronce les sourcils.

-C'est mon gamin, c'est tout. Ni un fils, ni un frère. Il est important pour moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

-Et depuis, il y a une sorte de lien entre vous deux ? Je lui demande cherchant à poser des mots sur cette relation.

-Si tu veux. Laura je ne sais pas ce que tu souhaites entendre. C'est mon gamin, je n'ai rien de plus à dire.

-Tu remarques que tu dis « mon » gamin ? Je lui fais remarquer toujours surprise par cette marque de possessivité.

-Oui. C'est comme ça. Dit en soufflant l'air agacé. Laura, la Sokovie a changé beaucoup de choses en moi. Ce gamin a qui on a tout enlevé a était capable de donner sa vie pour une autre personne. Il est orphelin, nous lui offrons un foyer.

-Et Wanda ? C'est sa famille, Clint.

Oui cet enfant n'était pas seule, il avait une jumelle. Un lien précieux que j'avais l'impression qu'il délaissé au profit de celui qu'il nouait avec mon mari. Mais en fait, j'en savais tellement peu sur les Maximoff que je ne pouvais être sûre de mon intuition.

-Wanda est amoureuse. De Vision. Dit Clint avec un sourire amusé.

-La création d'Ultron ? Demandai-je surprise.

-Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point.

-Et Pietro ? Questionnai-je. Pour ma part, je savais déjà la réponse car elle se trouvait devant moi. Il le savait sans doute aussi.

-Je n'en sais rien.

La discussion s'arrête brusquement quand mon Hawkeye décide sortir prendre l'air. Je remarque que son portable dans cette poche arrière est illuminé sûrement un appel ou un sms de SON gamin.

 _Fin flashback_

Je m'efforce d'écarter ce souvenir douloureux de mon esprit et part me réfugier dans la cuisine préparait le déjeuner. Un repas simple qui je le sais enchanteras Pietro : rôti de porc et pommes de terres sautées avec en dessert un crumble aux pommes.

Je ne déteste pas le jumeau, c'est juste que sa relation avec mon mari me dépasse. Car ce lien qui s'est tissé entre eux ne peut être expliquer par de simple mots.

Le Maximoff me rejoint en cuisine pour me proposer son aide ce que j'accepte. Je sais qu'il apprécie cuisiner avec moi quand il vient. Pour être pour lui rappeler les souvenirs enfantins de moments qu'il n'a pu que peu partagés avec sa mère.

« Tu n'as plus la même tête  
Dès que tu entends sa voix  
Tu te troubles et tu t'inquiètes  
Quand il s'approche de moi »

-Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux, Pietro. Lui dis-je alors qu'il détaille les pommes.

-C'est vrai ? La dernière fois, j'ai essayé de reproduire votre tarte aux abricots. Je suis sûre que la plupart des Avengers m'ont dit que c'était bon pour me faire plaisir. Ils retenaient difficilement leur grimace. Je pense que j'ai encore une belle marge de progression. Dit-il en riant.

-Plus on pratique, plus on s'améliore. Répondis-je en souriant. Et tu auras encore des cours avec moi, cette maison est presque la tienne maintenant. Mon sourire s'atténue quelque peu ce qu'il remarque.

-Laura ? Je...

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vu tes affaires restées dans l'armoire. Ça m'a surprise, je dois t'avouer.

Je lève mon regard vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus clairs trahissent une réelle gêne. Il reste muet cherchant sans doute quoi me répondre. « C'est juste un oubli » m'aurait suffit mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas, il ne mentira pas.

Clint rentre à son tour et remarque notre échange silencieux.

-Tout va bien ici ? Demande t-il.

-Oui. Répondis-je reprenant la cuisson de pommes de terre.

Le Maximoff s'ébroue un peu et se remets à détailler les fruits. Clint s'assit à ses côtés, lui donnant un léger coup de coude avec un regard empli d'interrogations.

J'entends un murmure filtré des lèvres de Pietro sans pouvoir en comprendre le sens. Mais cela suffit à mon mari qui l'aide en épluchant les pommes que le jumeau avait conservé pour la compote.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rire d'Hawkeye brise le silence qui s'était installé. Pietro est en train de jongler avec trois pommes. Je ris à mon tour devant ce tableau. Mais un sentiment ambivalent s'empare aussi de moi, la jalousie me ronge. Je n'entends cette joie percée chez mon mari que quand le Maximoff est à ses côtés. Pourtant je ne peux détester ce jeune homme, il est un rayon de soleil qui transperce notre foyer de part en part, tout en haïssant le pouvoir d'attraction qu'il a sur Clint.

« Si sa fantaisie m'amuse  
Toi tu cherches des excuses  
Pour rester quelques secondes seul avec lui,  
Si sa jeunesse t'attire  
Pourquoi ne pas me le dire  
Est-ce déjà trop tard aujourd'hui »

Les deux hommes se sont encore éclipsés après le déjeuner, ils sont dans la grange en train de réparer notre tracteur défaillant pour autant que j'en sache. Je suis assisse devant ma coiffeuse regardant d'un œil distrait vers l'extérieur attendant de les voir sortir de la dépendance. Mon regard se reporte quelque fois vers le miroir trônant au dessus du meuble. Je suis encore une belle femme, mes quarante et un ans me vont bien, certes j'ai quelques discrètes rides qui commencent à faire leur chemin sur mon visage mais elles sont encore à peine perceptibles. En me promenant en ville, j'aperçois le regard d'hommes s'attardaient sur moi mais celui de mon mari m'effleure à peine. Hawkeye est tout entier tourné vers le jeune homme athlétique de vingt six ans qui en lui sauvant la vie, l'a arraché à la mienne.

Je me mets en compétition contre Pietro bêtement. Il est beau tout simplement dans la splendeur de sa jeunesse. Ses cheveux blancs jamais coiffés, ses yeux bleus clairs tellement expressifs, sa plastique digne d'un statut grec. A côté de lui malgré une beauté que je ne peux dénier, je me sens quelconque.

« Quand nous faisons l'amour  
Dis-moi à qui tu penses  
Il y a sous nos caresses  
Des points de suspension  
Dieu que tu as changé  
Depuis qu'il vient chez nous »

Les souvenirs de nos étreintes s'emparent de moi, cela fait longtemps que la flamme de nos jeunes années nous a abandonnés ce qui est plutôt normal mais maintenant j'ai l'impression que cet acte est presque devenu mécanique. Je te sens tellement loin de moi quand nos corps se rencontrent, tes yeux ont l'air d'appeler un ailleurs qui m'effraie.

Et je ne peux oublier, un souvenir vivace.

 _Début flashback_

Un soir, tu as eu une panne, cela arrive à tout homme. Tu t'es réfugié dans la salle de bain me laissant désœuvrée dans la chambre. Je me suis approchée de la porte, à travers j'entendais l'eau coulée ainsi que de longs gémissements. Puis un prénom à filtré « Pietro ». Et j'ai su à ce moment là que mon mari, l'homme que j'aimais, désirait lui un autre corps.

« Toi l'invulnérable et tendre  
Qui ne jurait que par moi  
Parfois j'ai peur de comprendre  
Ce qui se révèle en toi  
Un seul enfant qui te manque  
Un souvenir qui te hante  
Que tu as laissé  
Aux portes d'un pensionnat »

Honteuse d'avoir entendu ce secret interdit, je me suis réfugiée dans le lit faisant mine de dormir quand tu es revenu. Mais ce moment que j'avais surpris m'a tenu éveillée, j'ai retracé nos années de mariages me demandant si un indice aurait pu me mettre sur la voie que tu préférais les hommes aux femmes. Mais je ne sais pas s'il y en a un ou si je n'ai rien perçu.

 _Fin flashback_

Je redescends sur terre quand du coin de l'œil, je vois la porte de la grange s'ouvrir. Vous sortez vous bousculant amicalement, de grands sourires s'étalant sur vos visages. Je me cache dans le recoin de la fenêtre masquée par le rideau pour ne pas être vue. J'ai l'impression d'être une voyeuse mais en apercevant vos regards s'accrochaient, une intuition qui m'a oppressé s'est emparé de moi.

« C'est vrai, j'ai peur de comprendre  
Réponds-moi, je te demande  
Comment pour nous tout ça finira ?

Des brumes équivoques  
Aux yeux d'adolescence  
Ont posé leur brouillard  
Sur notre intimité »

Je te vois, soudain, toi mon mari lancé un regard rapide vers la fenêtre où je suis caché puis plaqué Pietro contre le mur de bois de la grange et tes lèvres s'emparaient des siennes dans un baiser féroce. Je m'écroule soudainement, tombant à genoux devant cette scène qui confirme mes peurs et me fait l'impression d'un poignard chauffé à blanc qui s'enfonce lentement dans mon cœur. Les larmes ne coulent pas, ça fait tellement mal mais au fond de moi, je le savais déjà. Mes yeux se relèvent péniblement vers les deux hommes, c'est maintenant Maximoff qui a l'avantage, sa bouche dévorant avec violence la tienne alors que ces mains tirent tes cheveux et que celles de Clint se perdent sous le tee-shirt du jumeau.

Je me lève et cours vers la chambre de Pietro, perdant mon self-contrôle, je commence à saisir ses affaires voulant tout projeter à travers la pièce. En posant, mes yeux sur la table de chevet, je remarque un carnet. Je l'ouvre, il y a des textes, des photos : Wanda, Wanda avec Vision, Wanda et Pietro, Steve et lui, Clint et lui. Ce sont des polaroids, des instantanés de vie. Certains sont légendés, d'autres pas. Mes yeux parcourent les pages voyant pour la première fois la construction du lien entre eux. L'émoi et l'angoisse qui se sont emparés de lui lors de sa première rencontre avec Hawkeye. La peur qui a étreint son cœur lorsqu'il a vu Clint faire bouclier de son corps pour protéger cet enfant en Sokovie et son esprit qui n'a trouvé qu'une solution pour le sortir de là. Mes larmes coulent en voyant trois douilles collées sur une page, c'est donc cela qui avait crée un renflement dans le carnet, juste en dessous la date de la bataille de Sokovie était notée ainsi qu'une phrase « La mort est belle. Elle seule donne à l'amour son vrai climat. ». Puis il y avait des pages de textes parlant de sa renaissance comme il disait, de la douleur de cette dernière. Des phrases emplies d'amour pour son pilier Wanda. Des paragraphes sur l'évolution de sa relation avec Clint. Puis des photos, des dizaines de photos d'un couple déjà bien installé. Deux dernières me portèrent l'estocade finale.

« Dieu, que l'on a changé  
Depuis qu'il vient chez nous »

Un cliché regroupant tous les couples formés au sein des Avengers en train d'échanger un baiser : Tony et Steve, Wanda et Vision, Bruce et Natasha, Pietro et Clint. Mon dieu, ils étaient tous au courant, ils me mentaient tous même Tasha. Et sur l'autre, une photo d'un loft qui paraissait bien grand et la légende « Une nouvelle page à écrire à partir du 3 mai ».

Je referme le carnet, descends dans le salon et attends les deux hommes. Le carnet trône au milieu de la table ouvert aux fameuses deux dernières pages.

Les deux hommes rentrent souriants, ils m'aperçoivent le visage encore marqué par mes larmes, leurs sourires fanent pour définitivement disparaître quand Pietro aperçoit le carnet suivi de Clint.

-Laura...murmure Pietro, la culpabilité percevant sa voix.

-Ne dis rien, Pietro, tu n'es que son gamin et un gamin n'a rien à faire dans la discussion de deux adultes. Mais Clint...Depuis quand ? Depuis quand tu me mens ? Dis-je la gorge serré en me tenant debout face à l'homme que j'aime.

-A moi ? Depuis toujours. A toi...

Le reste de la dispute reste floue en moi, il est partie, je suis restée seule.

« Depuis qu'il vient chez nous. »

* * *

Ellipse de 3 ans.

Quelques années se sont écoulées depuis mon divorce avec Clint, on ne s'est jamais plus parlés. Je n'ai pas voulu. J'ai refait ma vie avec un homme du coin, un homme bien qui élevait seule sa fille depuis le décès de sa femme. Il sait que j'ai été marié, il ne sait pas avec qui, il ne sait pas que c'est avec le célèbre Hawkeye qu'on voit à la télé.

En fait, je sais beaucoup de choses de la vie actuelle de Clint, Natasha m'en donne, on s'est expliquées et je ne pouvais pas perdre cette amie qui m'était si précieuse. Hawkeye reste son ami avant moi, elle a protégé son bonheur. Il est heureux, elle a laissé une fois échappé « plus heureux que jamais » avant de se rattraper, confuse. Il a maintenant quarante neuf ans et sa tornade comme le surnomment tous les Avengers l'épuise mais lui offre tout l'amour dont il rêvait.

Ils se sont mariés, ça a fait les gros titres de la presse à scandale pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines à voir, mon ex-mari et son mari emplirent les pages des magazines. Ils étaient beaux, je ne peux le nier, magnifiques dans leurs costumes blancs. Ils habitent le fameux loft du cliché et ont adoptés un chien prénommé « Lestat ».

Je sais aussi par Tasha que Clint angoisse depuis cette année des vingt ans de différence qu'il a avec Pietro. Mais il ne devrait pas sans faire, Pietro est un homme bien. Je n'ai jamais détesté le Maximoff, il avait besoin de se reconstruire un foyer, il l'a fait avec Clint.

Wanda est toujours avec Vision. Pas de mariage à l'horizon, malheureusement. Leur couple est tellement singulier qu'il attise les méchancetés. Mais leur famille de cœur, les Avengers les protégeront toujours.

Tony et Steve ont apparemment une relation amoureuse mouvementée. Mais pas facile de concilier le tempérament de l'ancien playboy de ses dames, mégalomane et du soldat aux pensées vieillottes. Mais Tony n'est pas encore aller voir ailleurs, ce qui prouve bien selon Natasha que leur histoire est faite pour durer.

Natasha va se marier, j'ai reçu son faire part dernièrement et non l'heureux élu n'est pas Bruce. Attendre après un mirage a fini par la lasser. Et son cœur a penché vers le beau T'Challa qui selon mon avis lui convient beaucoup mieux. Il a un tempérament de feu, il est loyal et son physique est à se pâmer. Tasha m'a envoyé un faire part pour que je vienne avec mon compagnon et sa fille. Je ne sais pas, le Wakanda c'est loin et surtout je ne sais pas comment je réagirai en voyant Clint et Pietro ensemble. Elle me presse d'appels pour que je vienne. J'y réfléchis car c'est tout un pan de ma vie passée que j'ai caché à mon compagnon qui va lui être révélé ce jour particulier. Mais Tom n'est sans doute pas bête, dès sa première rencontre avec Natasha et T'Challa, il m'a bien demandé comment je connaissais Black Widow et Black Panther. Il a bien vu des larmes perler à mes yeux en voyant au journal télévisé, les photos volées du mariage de Hawkeye et Quicksilver.

* * *

Ellipse 4 mois plus tard.

Je suis là au Wakanda entouré des Avengers souriants, ils sont tous venus m'embrasser exceptés Pietro et Clint que je n'ai pas encore croisé et faire connaissance avec Tom et Lola. On a pas parlé du passé, cela ne sert à rien. Je n'ai pas prévenu Tasha pour lui faire la surprise. T'Challa au courant m'a installé dans les premières rangées de sièges du côté de sa famille. Du côté de Natasha, au premier rang, il y a bien Pietro, toujours aussi beau, il m'a adressé un sourire emplie de larmes rien de plus. La musique retentit (Kiss the rain de Yiruma) et Natasha fait son entrée au bras de Clint. Elle est resplendissante dans sa robe blanche et noire, ni trop simple, ni trop compliqué, la robe est taillée pour elle. Son sourire illumine la salle et je sens la fierté de Clint d'avoir l'honneur de donner la main de Natasha à T'Challa. Des larmes menacent de dévaler son visage en remarquant ma présence mais je lui fais signe de les retenir. Hawkeye me remarque à son tour et un sourire imperceptible se forme sur son visage.

La cérémonie se déroule à merveille. Le banquet est délicieux. L'ouverture du bal a lieu sur « The call » de Regina Spektor. Une chanson symbolique pour l'espionne qui a décidé de prendre sa retraite mais qui sera toujours là pour ses amis si le besoin s'en fait ressentir. Tasha commence à danser avec Clint et T'Challa avec Wanda, quelques minutes de tendresse entre amis puis Natasha conduit Clint à Pietro tandis que Wanda part rejoindre Vision. Hawkeye et Quicksilver les regardent tournoyer doucement lorsque l'espionne leur fait signe de les rejoindre. Ils s'avancent sur le piste et une larme traîtresse coule sur mon visage.

-Tout va bien ? Me demande Tom.

-Oui. Il est heureux.

Il me regarde surpris ne comprenant sans doute pas entièrement. Ses bras m'entourent et le bonheur gonfle mon cœur un peu plus. Toi, Clint qui est si important à mes yeux, je remercie Pietro d'avoir pu t'apporter le bonheur que je n'aurai jamais pu t'offrir. Le Maximoff embrasse tendrement Clint et plonge ses yeux dans les siens juste après.

Je les aimes. Cela s'impose en moi malgré les larmes et les blessures, malgré la cicatrice pas tout à fait encore cicatrisée, je vais bien. Tom me tends la main alors que la chanson suivante commence, il tient de son autre main sa fille de 12 ans. Sam vient la chercher et me fait un clin d'œil me laissant un moment privilégié avec mon compagnon. La chanson finie, mes yeux dérivent à nouveau vers Clint et Pietro, une dernière fois. Je prends le polaroid disponible en libre service dans la salle et prends une photo du couple. Une fois que le cliché s'affiche, j'écris quelques lignes au dos sous l'œil intrigué de Tom, je le dépose à la place du Maximoff.

De retour à leur table, Pietro et Clint trouvent la photo et voient aussi la légende « Pick a star on the dark horizon. And follow the light. Merci, j'ai trouvé mon étoile tout comme vous». Avant que je n'ai le temps de cligner des yeux, une tornade me percute en me serrant dans ses bras et me murmure un doux « Merci » à l'oreille. Puis repart tout aussi vite pour enlacer son mari dans ses bras. Wanda se joint à eux, profitant du bonheur de ce jour et de son frère. Je prends le polaroid et demande à Steve qui passe à proximité de me prendre en photo avec Tom et Lola. Une fois, le cliché affiché, je le regarde tendrement et le range dans mon sac. Je le collerai dans un carnet et commencerai ma nouvelle vie, tournant la page de l'ancienne. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon compagnon et murmure pour moi.

-Ils sont heureux.

Fin POV Laura Barton

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé. Au début toute la partie avec les ellipses n'existait pas mais je n'ai pas réussi à me résoudre à terminer l'histoire sans donner de leurs nouvelles donc voilà. Ca plaira peut être à certains, peut être pas à d'autres. En tout cas, j'aime mon bébé et c'est le principal. Si vous l'avez un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, follement apprécié aussi, une review fait toujours grandement plaisir, tout comme les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Pas de méchanceté dans mon monde.

Les citations :

-Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point est tirée des Pensées de Blaise Pascal et oui je sais l'utilisation qu'on en fait aujourd'hui est détourné de sa signification originelle.

-La mort est belle. Elle seule donne à l'amour son vrai climat est issu de Euridyce de Jean Anouilh

Crédit des chansons :

-Depuis qu'il vient chez nous de Dalida

-Kiss the Rain de Yiruma

-The call de Regina Spektor, la petite phrase écrite par Laura provenant de cette chanson et signifie "Choisis une étoile sur le sombre horizon et suis la lumière"

Pour information, je déteste le personnage de Laura Barton mais en écrivant j'ai eu réellement de la peine alors j'ai un peu plus d'estime pour elle.

Le 23 janvier est le moment où j'ai commencé mon OS (sans commentaire XD), 3 mai ma date d'anniversaire et le chien Lestat est un clin d'œil ma déesse en tant qu'auteur : Anne Rice. Lestat étant un de ces personnages de légende même si j'ai une préférence pour Marius mais ça allait pas pour un chien.

A bientôt


End file.
